In casino table games, wagering was originally done (and in many circumstances is still done) exclusively by the physical placement of money, currency, coins, tokens, or chips on the gaming table, on a betting circle printed on a table surface and allowing the wager to remain on the gaming table until conclusion of the game and resolution of the wager(s). The placement of physical wagers on gaming tables allows for some players to attempt to commit fraud on casinos by the late placement of wagers, alteration of wagers, and particularly, the late placement of side bet wagers, bonus wagers, and jackpot wagers.
As the payouts for side bets, bonuses, and jackpots can reach levels of hundreds of thousands of dollars or more at gaming tables, the temptation to commit fraud at the gaming table increases. Similarly, the casino's need to prevent fraud increases in order to assure the wagering game is fair to all players. With the linkage of wagering game jackpots (e.g., different games) within a casino (or among different casinos), a uniform standard of control is needed that assures avoidance and prevention of cheating at all tables and at all facilities.
Numerous systems have been provided or disclosed for the automated recognition of wagers, including side bets, bonus wagers, and jackpot wagers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,964 (Jones), a sensor detects when a gaming token is dropped into a slot in the gaming table surface and a coin acceptor is mounted to detect the passage of a gaming token through the slot.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,892, 6,299,534 and 7,367,884 (Breeding) disclose an apparatus for detecting the presence of a gaming token. This apparatus has at least one predetermined location for receiving a gaming token on a gaming table. At each predetermined location for receiving a gaming token designated on the gaming table, a proximity sensor is mounted to the gaming table such that each proximity sensor is aligned with one predetermined location. A decoder is electrically connected to each proximity sensor for determining whether a gaming token is present at each predetermined location. When the presence of a gaming token is sensed by the decoder, the player's bet is registered by transmission of a signal indicating the sensed presence to a processor. Each sensor in these systems has a parallel connection to a processor (e.g., game processor or system processor) where the individual wagers are recorded and identified. In a preferred embodiment of these systems, there is a backlight under the predetermined location that lights up when a wager is made at that location, and remains lit when the processor identifies acceptance and recognition of the wager during each game or round of play at the gaming table.
The sensors in U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,884 are modulated light sensors mounted into a machined enclosure or flanged “can” with an upper flange, which in turn, are flush mounted into the gaming table surface. The sensor detects an object, or chip, placed on top of a lens above the sensor. When the light source in those sensors hits a “black spot” on the chip (a high optical density dark spot, such as black marking), the chip presence may not be sensed. A misread could also result from light reflecting off the inside of the sensor cover, or in some cases even ambient light “bleeding through” the cover to the receiver. Additionally, the sensor “can” structure required that a table top be retrofitted by drilling out holes in the table support surface to accommodate the “can.” Furthermore, each individual sensor described in the '884 patent is directly connected to a gaming controller, which requires individual complicated wiring leading to a time consuming installation. Each token sensor assembly requires its own microcontroller with associated software. Such software requires additional regulatory approval in some jurisdictions. Cumbersome surge protection is also needed in such systems. In addition, sensor assemblies cannot be easily replaced or added to existing tables.
Systems with parallel connections between wager sensors and processors may be susceptible to individual manipulation at each wagering position, and may be difficult to install. There are also limits on the number of sensors that may be connected in parallel to the processor. Additional forms of technology may increase security in casino table wagering games, and to make installation easier and faster to accomplish.